1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spectroscope, a confocal optical system, using the same, and a scanning microscope.
2. Description of Related Art
For a conventional spectroscope, there has been a microscope which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 11-183249 which is shown in FIG. 10. According to FIG. 10, a dispersed light which is emitted from an optical fiber is collimated by a first lens in the spectroscope. The parallel light is diffracted by a diffraction grating; thus, a light which has a specific wavelength in the diffracted parallel light is introduced to a second lens. After that, a light which is condensed by the second lens-passes through an output slit so as to be detected. Here, it is possible to change the wavelength of the detected light by rotating the diffraction grating (for example, see paragraphs 0021 to 0028 and FIG. 1 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 11-183249).
Also, for another conventional spectroscope, there has been a spectrum selecting device which is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-122787 which is shown in FIG. 11. The spectrum selecting device is with a section for selecting a predetermined spectrum area such that a light of which spectrum is divided and a detecting device can be variably positioned relatively (for example, see paragraphs 0006 to 0028 and FIG. 1 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-122787).